Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x-2y = 5$ $8x-8y = 20$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-2y = 5$ $-2y = -2x+5$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{5}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $8x-8y = 20$ $-8y = -8x+20$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{5}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.